The First Time
by The Wolf and The Pack-Hag
Summary: Jacob joins his roommate, Bella, for a night out and runs into an old friend. My first slash. Eeeek!


'**The Wolf and the Pack Hag' Contest**

**Title: The First Time**

**Characters: Jacob/Seth (Embry/Brady)**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I apologize for how completely out of her context I'm about to take them. NC-17. We get a little graphic here folks, you have been warned. This is years after Edward leaves in New Moon. Bella was happy (enough) and Edward never came back. Now she's sharing a place with Jacob.**

"Headed out?" I asked, looking up from my magazine.

"Yep. Damien's. I thought you were coming, Jacob? Who's going to watch my back?"

"Bella, honey, everyone is going to be watching your back."

Bella gave her ass a little shake and I remembered all the dirty thoughts I used to work up for her. Now I just looked at that shape and imagined it a little higher, with darker skin, and thicker more muscular legs...

"Earth to Jacob."

I blinked, my eyes lifting from her waist to her eyes.

"Ah, yes, it's not _my_ back you're watching," she teased.

I smiled, _busted_.

"So bring him along." Bella leaned on the arm of my chair. Another man would be eyeing the expanse of flesh revealed as her top gaped. I admired the drape of the fabric, how a shirt might hang open against a broad chest.

"Damn, you are horny," she teased again. She rose, dragging her hand over my bare skin. I never wore a shirt if I could help it. She walked to my room and emerged with a handful of yellow silk. "Don't be a girl," she warned. "I'm leaving in ten and you're coming with me."

There was a knock on our door just before it opened.

Embry breezed in from across the hall. Brady hovered in the door behind him, shy as ever. "She talk you out yet?" he asked, hands on hips. He wore skinny pants and a flamboyant print that I wouldn't be caught dead in. His hair was gelled into left leaning spikes.

Self-conscious, I put my hand into my short brush.

"I'll help you," Embry moaned, yanking my arm and shoving me into the bathroom.

"Come in, Brady. They might be a while."

I heard Brady's tentative steps. "Thanks, Bella."

"Orangina?" she offered.

I never heard if Brady accepted because Embry's mouth was off and running. "I swear, I haven't seen you this uptight since the Cullens left. What's gotten into you?" He squirted gel into his hand and started fussing with my inch of black hair.

"It's nothing." I shrugged. "Do you ever wish Brady was part of the pack?"

"Nah." He kept playing, moving spikes one way, then another. "God, you all have a hard enough time with me in your heads. Can you imagine both of us?"

I wrinkled my nose. Paul had throttled Embry more than once for not keeping his mind out of Brady's pants. Still, you couldn't ask for better than Embry in a throw down. He went straight for the balls and didn't let go. No hesitation from him.

"You have someone in mind? Someone _in _the pack?" Embry started getting excited. "We should phase tonight!"

I shook my head. Quil was the only one of us who hadn't all but given up the wolf, and that was only because of Claire. Embry wanted to phase to stave off ageing; he was vain.

"Are you done yet?" Bella whined.

"Hold onto your pussy. I have to shave him," Embry yelled back. He slapped the cream on and whipped the blade over my chin. He could have nicked me, we heal so fast it wouldn't show, but I knew he hadn't. He kissed my cheek. "Smooth as Brady's bottom."

"Liar." I smirked.

I fit a couple of buttons through their holes, leaving my shirt open at top and bottom.

"All right," Bella cheered. "Let's go!" She put her arm around Brady's shoulder, turning her ankle in her heels.

"Bella, why do you wear those?" I asked for the hundredth time. "You are going to kill yourself in those things."

"Are they Choo's? Oh my God, Bella, when did you get those?" Embry gushed. He came to her other side, his arm around her waist. He reached to grope Brady once before settling his hand on Bella's hip. "If you break off one of those heels, I'll have to maim you."

I closed and locked the door.

Damien's was packed. Embry took Bella to the bar, buying her a pair of tequila shots and bringing back a cocktail for Brady.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Embry kissed Brady under the ear as he sipped his drink.

"Taste?" Brady offered, turning his head. I looked away when the tongues came out; not disgusted, jealous.

"You just left Bella?" I asked Embry.

"Hmm?" Brady's mouth was on Embry's throat now, his tongue ring circling the hollow at the base of his neck, pressing the thin, soft, tender skin there.

I pulled my hands from my pockets, letting my shirt fall to cover me.

"Bella. I see her on the floor, which means you left her at the bar."

"Oh, shit. Brady..."

He made a little whine in his throat, not breaking his lave of Embry's neck.

"I got it. You know better," I complained. I made my way to the floor where Bella was being handled by three guys at once, probably the only reason she was upright. I towered over all of her partners and easily intimidated my way to her back, putting my hands to her stomach. I held her to me, keeping her on her feet. I also pressed her to my less than subtle erection.

"Find someone you like?" she asked with a quick giggle.

"Have you? Need an exit?"

"No. I'm still good. Guard the door though. I'm not going home with any of these."

I kissed her earlobe. "You got it." I walked her over to one of the boys that had been shuffling with her. Once she appeared properly held, by two men now, I turned to make my way off the dance floor.

A tall thin girl stepped into my path, one hand on my chest. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Not my type," I told her, stepping to the side.

She narrowed her eyes on me.

"Bite me," I murmured, walking away.

I looked up to see another Quileute with Embry and Brady. "Seth!" I called, pushing my way through the crowd to reach him.

"Jake. Long time no see. You still hanging with these two?" He jerked his thumb at Embry and Brady.

"More with that one." I nodded my head to Bella, being swarmed on the dance floor. "Can I get you something?"

He scoffed. Drinking was a waste of money. We burned the alcohol _way_ too fast. "Let's get something for Brady and Bella," he suggested, grabbing my arm.

I walked with him to the bar. "What brings you back?" Seth and Leah had gone to Seattle for school.

He shrugged. "I'm not a book learner."

I nodded. "Does that mean you're here for a while?"

"Missed me?" he asked with a smile. His lips stretching over his brilliant white teeth, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

I looked at my hands on the bar. "Yeah."

I glanced at Seth from the corner of my eye. I had tried not to think about him while he was gone. He'd filled out even more. His shoulders were wider, more round. His chest was broader, tapering to his hips. His arms were thicker too, still wiry, well defined, but all scrawniness was gone from him. He'd let his hair grow out, strands falling in front of his ear.

I paid for the drinks, giving Brady's to Seth. I worked my way through the crush of bodies on the floor. I reached in to grab Bella's hand, pulling her out. Several curses followed us.

"Piss off," I growled at the crowd, pushing Bella ahead of me off the floor.

She giggled. "Thanks." She finally took a look around. "Seth!" she yelled, stumbling to him.

Seth caught her around the waist, straightening her. "Hey, Bella. How're you?"

"Tipsy!" She turned to me seizing her shot. "Thanks, Jake."

"Just don't puke on me."

She watched Embry suck on Brady's ear. "Aw, you two are killing me. Where is my guy? He's not on that dance floor," she complained. "I know! The next guy through the door, he'll be the one."

I scoffed and Seth chuckled too, meeting my eye and smiling at me. I couldn't help but imagine my lips on his.

Bella was watching the door. "Oh, yes! Definitely. He's the one. Yum."

My head, along with Embry's flew to the door. Not at Bella's endorsement, Seth turned with us; the scent was unmistakeable.

"Boo. You have Brady, Embry," Bella whined.

"Brady, make sure Bella gets home," Embry ordered.

"What is it with her and bloodsuckers?" Seth asked as we made our way to the door.

"If only I knew..." We approached the door, a wall of angry Indian; people parted for us.

The leech had dark eyes, thirsty. His red hair was bright and hung carelessly around his face; pale as marble, cold as ice and stinking to high heaven. He wrinkled his nose.

"I think Evan made a mistake," Embry said, nodding to the bouncer. "You aren't welcome here."

He smirked at us. "And what are you lot going to do about it? Evict me?"

"That's right," I said, putting a hand to his chest and shoving harder than any human. He didn't budge, but he nodded in understanding; we weren't just big Indians.

"Shall we take this outside?" Seth suggested, grinning and bobbing on his toes. He was eager, excited, and he had never looked better.

"As y'like," he said in a thick accent.

We followed the leech outside. He ran from the end of the block and we chased. I ripped off my shirt and pants, popping buttons, but conserving the garments. Embry and Seth were right behind me, following the stink trail. If he headed south to Hocquiam, we'd let him go. If he stopped short-

_Yeah, but he'll stop. We'll rip him apart._ Seth was salivating. His violent thoughts were raw.

They were also correct. I yelped as I found three vampires instead of one. Being fastest, I was alone. I let a howl rip. They might hear us on La Push.

I circled, the small female after me.

_I'm here. _Embry was in my path. I turned and we took her apart together. Seth was set upon by the male. I left Embry to finish dismembering while I moved to cover Seth.

Knowing I was coming, he lunged at the knees while I took the head, knocking the red-head on his face.

_How many? Where?_ Jared and Paul were still on the reservation. They started heading our way, sniffing for the second female.

Embry left us. _I'm off for matches._

I watched Seth sink his teeth into the leech's chest, lips curling back. His neck stretching, shoulders hunching, coiling, bracing to tear. His furred body taut. The shaggy, sandy hair rippling in the breeze.

_Jacob?_

_Shit, man._

_No way._

I phased out, running to Embry's kill, the small female. I started picking up pieces, trying not to let their last thoughts get to me.

I heard rustling. "'bout time, Embry. We don't want her-"

"Jacob?"

I froze, dropping the arm on top of the pile. I closed my eyes, my hands clenching into fists.

"Look at me?" Seth requested.

I opened my eyes, turning slowly. I closed them again quickly, tightly. Even behind my lids I saw his thighs, his hips, his abs, the sloping bones pointing to his soft, long cock.

I whimpered, knowing I was wearing my thoughts.

My eyes flew open when I felt my tip touch flesh. Seth stepped closer and he wasn't as soft anymore.

"Yay! Don't mind me!" Embry chimed, tossing a lit twig on the pyre before prancing away in the direction of the male we had left. Purple smoke began swirling around us.

"I never guessed," Seth murmured. "How long?"

"I've known a while, but- I haven't seen you since-"

I dared to put my hand to his arm, my fingers curling around, then sliding to his elbow, his hand. He squeezed in return. He lifted his free hand and slipped it under my arm, around my back.

I put a hand to his shoulder, my thumb and fingers following his collarbone and shoulder blade, his throat in the V of my hand. I felt him swallow.

"Seth, you don't-"

"I know, Jake." He let go of my hand to put his other arm around my waist as well. He put his cheek to my chest and I thought I might die.

I put my now free hand into his hair, pulling gently, wanting to see his eyes again. When I did, he smiled. I reacted, planting my lips on his. I remembered finally working up the courage to kiss Bella, trying to make her forget that creep, Cullen. She had been nice to kiss, but something was obviously missing. It had had the desired effect. She was done moping, but it had had an unforeseen effect on me. I'd realized I didn't like kissing girls.

I pulled back from Seth quickly; choking on the smoke, the tears, the sweetness. I licked my lips and wiped under my eyes. I felt like an idiot. I was still looking right into his face.

He stretched the half inch I was away from him and put his lips to mine again.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him tight. I let my hands slide up and down his back, so glad not to be pushed away. Our lips were still closed, just meeting in gentle pecks, but now I felt Seth's tongue touch my lips and I thought I might fall on my ass. I froze for a moment, my eyes opening wide.

He smiled and chuckled, then laughed heartily, amused.

I laughed too, feeling like an idiot again. I'd started this and I was the one who was freezing up? "Sorry." I kissed him again, opening his lips with mine. I felt him hardening between us as our tongues touched. I groaned as his hardness rubbed along mine.

"Oh, that's good," he murmured, twitching to rub our lengths together again.

I moaned and gripped his arms, fighting to keep myself upright. My knees were wobbling and threatening to give out. The smoke had thickened and I couldn't see the trees around us any longer.

Bracing myself, I opened the space between us. Seth's hand left my side, moving to stroke himself. I watched, open mouthed. After two pulls, I had to stop him; I had to do that for myself. I touched his hand lightly and put mine on his shaft, just above his own.

"God, it's so different."

He put his hand to me and I knew what he meant. It was like trying to tickle yourself, you knew what you were doing and going to do. I didn't know when he would change direction, or squeeze, or...

"Oh God, Seth." I groaned. I started to fall to my knees. He felt me shift and moved with me to the ground. He pulled my head to his shoulder, encouraging me to lean on him while he stroked slow, tight. We knelt opposite each other. He was so warm on me. His hand was rough, but still softer than mine. I pulled harder on him, echoing what I wanted him to do to me.

He grunted. "Shit, Jake."

I turned my head to see his expression, his hair, at his neck, was in my face. He smelled so good. His face was scrunched up in a grimace. "Too hard?"

He sighed and looked down at me, relaxing a little. "No, but holy shit." He sat back on his heels, unable to hold us up either.

I kissed his neck, then I remembered watching Brady tonguing Embry's throat. I put my tongue to that hollow on Seth, pressing, licking.

"Ugh." I felt him twitch in my hand. "I think I'm done, Jake."

For a moment I thought he meant he was done with me, but his whole body tensed and I felt him throbbing.

"Oh. My. God." He panted between words.

I squeezed and pulled very slightly, drawing the orgasm out for him.

His hand tightened on me as he came and I knew I'd be right behind him. "Yes, Seth." I sat up enough for our lips to meet and our tongues tangled as I let myself go.

We both released our grips, wrapping our arms around each other instead. I broke the kiss, gasping for air. The acrid smoke made breathing difficult. I sank lower, seeking clearer air. Seth laid down beside me, not letting go.

"Did that just happen?" he asked, covering his eyes with one hand.

I felt my stomach twist. Did he regret it? My eyes stung again.

"I never had someone jerk me off before. Wow."

My head turned to him. "Never? You didn't have a girlfriend in Seattle?"

He shrugged. "A couple. It didn't get that far. I don't think I dated any of them for longer than a few weeks. Maybe this was why."

"Heh, maybe. It's my first too."

"Yeah? I thought maybe, with Embry..."

I shook my head. "Nope. He's been stuck to Brady for years."

"Well, that's cool. Guess I don't need to worry about not knowing what to do then." He chuckled.

I laughed too. "Yeah, blind leading the blind."

"Meh, that's what virgins do all the time, right?" He traced a fingertip down my chest and stomach, lying on his side. He stopped in the puddle he had made on me. "This – this is kinda messy."

I laughed again. I pushed his shoulder, lying him back. I put my tongue to the mess I had made on his stomach. It was my sperm, would his taste better?

"That feels great, Jake," he told me and I moved my tongue in circles on his skin now. He put a hand in my hair and I felt his fingers scratch my scalp, trying to grip my hair, when I hit a sensitive spot. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and turned to see him, erect again, just past by cheek. I turned my head and licked the tip of him, tasting him for the first time.

"God, yes," he moaned. He lifted his hips and suddenly there was an inch of him in my mouth. I choked in surprise.

Seth sat up quickly, bracing on his arms, pulling himself from my mouth. "Shit. Sorry, Jake."

I smiled and turned, bracing myself while draping over him. "No sweat. Too much?"

"I thought I choked you!" he said in horror.

I chuckled. "No. I was just caught off guard. I understand if you want to cool it though."

He sank back to the ground, hands behind his head, looking up into the billows of purple haze. "I don't know. It felt amazing, but you don't have to."

He barely finished the last word. _Have to_, I scoffed mentally. I wrapped my hand around his no longer fully stiff shaft, holding him so I could put my lips on him again. This time I sucked lightly and I heard Seth moan. _Perfect._ I moved down until I felt him on the back of my tongue. There were several inches of him left, and he was fully erect now. I slid my hand down the rest of him, closing my eyes, feeling him in me. I slid back up, licking his tip before taking him again. He groaned, one hand gripping the moss, the other scratching my back.

I shivered and moaned a little myself.

"Damn," he swore, and I felt him twitch in response. I took as much of him as I could into my mouth and moaned again, a deep rumble.

"Shit, Jake." He gripped my hip now, holding on as though he would fall even though he was on the ground.

My teeth carelessly scraped along his length, and I cursed myself silently, but Seth's response was a gasp and groan. Maybe I hadn't erred after all.

I took more of him on each pass, now his hair was tickling my nose and my hand had nothing to hold. I slid it between his open thighs, brushing the insides, cupping his sack, touching his hair.

"Fuck," he swore again and lifted his hips. I backed up a little this time, he would choke me, he was so deep in my throat.

When his hips fell he pressed the back of my head, not pushing me down but holding me in place as his hips rose and fell quickly. "Yes, yes, yes. God, Jake. Ugh."

My eyes were wide with surprise. I hadn't anticipated this, any of this, really, but certainly not the thick liquid pouring down my throat. I swallowed and Seth grunted again as my mouth closed on him. He did taste better than me, sweeter.

Seth lay panting. I moved to lie beside him again. He hugged my neck. "I don't think I can do that, but, wow."

I chuckled. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Well, you can. Just saying." He covered his eyes with an arm, still smiling madly.

"You never really answered me in the bar. Are you staying for a while?"

He pulled his arm away and looked at me. His smile widened. "Yeah. I'm taking over the old store. I'm not going anywhere."

He rolled over to kiss me.

A/N: Sorry for killing the Irish coven. That wasn't really intentional. At first it was just random vamp, but then he had red hair and I wanted a bigger fight and it made sense for Liam, Siobhan and Maggie to come looking for Carlisle... Sorry.


End file.
